The advent of rapid simple methods for sequencing of DNA molecules has led to a major new requirement for the day to day use of computers in the typical molecular biology laboratory. The low cost of microcomputers relative to the cost of university or commercial timesharing facilities has generated interest in these small machines as the most cost effectdive way to achieve this requirement. A considerable effort has been made by individual scientists to develop programs for DNA analysis. But scientists cannot devote the time to provide extensive user support or to modify their programs for a variety of machines. Thus, the average molecular biologist wishing to set up a microcomputer must choose hardware and software from a range of confusing options that may or may not be compatible and which may or may not be obsolete. When special hardware such as a digital tablet is involved the compatability problem is even more serious. In such a chaotic situation he or she usually must devote a great deal of time personally or hire an expert programmer to get a system up an running. The purpose of the feasibility study described here is to define the hardware and software requirements for a microcomputer system that would be as complete as possible and which would balance cost and effectiveness in the molecular biology lab. This will involve implementing the software on the chosen hardware for evaluation as well as studies of the market. A second purpose is to develop a new capability that has, so far, not been accomplished for the laboratory microcomputer, namely, the use of the computer to produce three dimensional models of DNA molecules.